Karla: The Dragoon Warrior of the Fiefdoms of the Great Kingdoms
by LauraHill
Summary: This story is about a brave and courageous warrior woman called Karla.
1. Chapter 1

- Author Notes -

Hello my name is Laura and I am a ouncy and happy wondeful joy of light for all! I want everyone to be happy and it is my goal in life to make sure that everyone enjoys their existence on theis world! I'm a real cheery and kind girl so please read my story! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!

Okay :)

Let's start :)

Chapter One

My name is Karla Highwind of the Fith Generals of the Mighty High Castle. I have been training as a warrior ever since I was ten (she was now Eighteen so that's a really long time which explains how she became so strong) and now I finally entered the inner circle of the emperor of the city. The emperor was called Rory of the High Coomad Imperium of the Fiefdoms of the Great Kingdoms. But everyone just calls him Rory :D .

He had been fighting with Obi Wan Kenobi ever since he was a young adult but now he commanded a great army to fight the evil and dastardly Darth vader. Karla admired Rory because she wanted to fight the empire and save the world. Karla is a strong woman!

(Author: Karla is really strong and courageous and is a good model for women. I HATE CURRENT FEMALE MODELS WITH A PASSION. I hope they get hit by a truck when they fall over on their sexist image and fucking high heels. I don't want them to die though lol. Only for them to break their legs or something )

Karla had been struggling for a long time to become a Dragoon Warrior because the Imperium had always been exploiting and attacking women. There was one womn in particular who had always been seen as the expertise of what woman should be. This girl was called Ellen. Ellen was admittidely beautiful (If that actualkly means anything which it fucking doesn't) and was the poster girl of Imperium. Karla was more bautiful though...IN HER HEART! However, because Rory was such a great man he had appointed Karla to thw High Dragoons!

The first mission would be to fight the empire at Tatooine in the great dusty desserts. Tatooine was a murky place. Much like the way a butterfly skims across the pale blue waters that have the reflection of the bullrushhes and crashes and burns...just so did the harsh winds of Tatooine have a crushing blow on all human beings that walk on the surface.

However...Karla was a brave warrior who wanted to show the men in the army how to fight with heart and soul.

Karla held her spear with a firm grasp and looked out to the horizon with great menace. She smiled and then boarded the airship to Tatoine.

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Please give me feedback to help me iumprove guys :D

I want to make the best sotry that has eveb been written in the history of Fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Karla looked out strongly to the dusk sky as the spaceship darted off into the sky. A man walked up to Karla and began to speak. "Hey dudette" he said. It was Han Solo! He had long silver hair and dark green eyes. He had a long sniper rifle that he called Barry. Well, me and Barry are going to shoot some inperial soldiers said Han with a long smirk.

"Yeah? Well I am going to show you how a real soldier fights" shouted Karla with a sexy and angtsy voice. Karla twirled her long dark hair, that looked like a long flowing river, and faced the spaceship window.

She turned on her pink lightsabre and began practicing, anticipating the upcoming battle. The lightsabre was intricately detailed by Karla with jewels and jade that was designed to make the lightsabre look as pretty as possible.

"I will be the prettiest fighter in the world" growled Karla menacingly.

Han laughed as a sexy woman walked with him.

Suddenly...Rory walked in the room!

Karla gasped (as she was suprised) and then she got her composure back. Rory had long brown hair and was a sexy and hot man. Karla wanted to be held in his lean arms. However...she was a strong warrior! No sexy time for Karla!

The ship then landed on Tatooine. Before long the ship was under imperial gunfire.

"Damn!" shouted Rory. "They must have seen us coming" he said with panic.

Karla looked happy at the concept of a big fight. She used the force to break the window in front of her and jumped out towards the enemy.

"TIME TO DIE MOTHERFUCKERS"

STAY TOONED FOR NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Karla held her beautiful lightsabre and pounced on the nearest stormtpooper. She plunged the lightsabre deep into the eneies chest and as she did so she laughed hapily.

"Har har har. I'm a killing machine!" Shouted JKarla in absolutel ecstacy.

More Imperial troops started to run and attempt to engage Karla in kobat but they all failed and were lyingd dead and destroyed on the floor.

When all the enemies were defeated the ship doors opeend and the Dragoon Warriors stepped out the spacewhip. They had long lightpikes that were crimson blue and wore armour that was lightblue with crested saphires and diamonds that sparkled in the howling moon.

Rory advanced after the soldiers came out and was very impresed. Han stood by the side of the ship sexily. He looked at me with a piercikng sexy face but I resisted him. I was a strong warrior and Iw would not be taken by a man! EVEN IF HE WAS SUPER SEXY!

Rory said "You have defeated the eneies Kalra! You should be very proud of yourself. We had bought many of our elite troops to fight the enemy and to prepeare for a big battle but I guess we did not need to. You are one hell of a fighter."

(Author: It was only here that Rory was finally starting to learn that I was a great fighter.. He should have known better but he assumed that I was weak because she was a woman. I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT. Why can't they just accept women? They all are sicko pervs).

Karla went back into her room. She was bored so she masturbated.

The next day there was to be a war council to deduct how to engage the enemy in a skirmish.

At the council was...Chewbacca!

STAY TOONED


	4. Chapter 4

- Author Notes -

Sorry it's been a whiling! Ive been doing secret deeds like saveing the wurld from aliens.

LOLJOKE

Anyway...here.

Chapter Four

Chewbecca let out a most servere and dangerus roring nose! He was funny because he lookedcute and also angerous at the same time.

Karla sat down like a true goddess. Maybe Venus or Aphrodite? No! Karla is muc better and sexier than both put together.

Imagine if you combined the two! YEAH! JUST IMIGANE!

Yet when Karla was reclining and thinking to herself:

"Should I hug Chewebecca or should I grip my lightsabre titly, ready to chop his head clean off if he gets too close?

For, Chewbecca was pretty cute he was a powerful wookie! Like a dangerous cookie!

Chewbecca started to talk serious bussiness and Rory tilted his long flowing brown hair to the side of his face to listen. (He is a bit seci but I thinmk he's a bit of a twat. What a moronic fooL!)

Chewbecca started to speak:

"ARRG! UUURGH! WOOOKIE ANDGGG!"

Rory nodded with utmost intellectual capers!

"What Chewbecca is saying is that we should we draw the Sith into the neary forest for a powerful and strategic blazing attack!"

Karla jumped up with excitement and began to shreik intelligently:

"YES! YES! We should lure those little fuckertardies into the forest for a lightningy fire attack. I can almost feel the pain, cryung and misers in the air!"

But then Karla began to think (because she is a very clever and indepnedent woman!). She relished that someone would need to lead this attack. But..who? She cudn't think of anyone in thier army who was intelligent or witty enough to lead a strategic attack quite like this off. Rory was a skilled warrior certenly, but srategy like this? She doubted it. What about Han Solo? He and Barry make short work of any upcoming stormtroppers, but he's a sniper! He cannot think logically! And lastly, there i Ellen. ELLEN IS JUST A FUCKING TWAT! HER AND HER STOOPID BLONDE TYPERS.

"But guys? Who is going to lead this attack"

Kalra hoped that they were going to state it would be her...however.

A slim curvy figure entered from the shadows of the room. Long dark hair flowed down her exposing pale shoulders like a waterfall runs down the glimmering mountain. She took a step closer and Karla cud see her bright forest-green eyes that looked like shimmering jewels.

"My name is Laura...and I will lead us to victory".

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Laura turned her gazes from Chewbeca to Karla. The duo stared at each other longinlgy for a while. Han Solo put his silver long hair to the side of his face as he looked at the two in amazement. They both looked very simaliar but also very diffrrnt at the sme time.

Laura looked a lot more intellect capers whi,st Karla had a more serios battle-ready position. Laura waved her fan around to cool herslef down, for she knew that Karla was jelly of her stirkingly beautiful appereance.

Laura then began to speak:

"I always carry my peacock fan with me wherever I go. Where is captain Rory? General Jim told me to go and tell him my stragmeies."

She cuntined to fan herself as Rory stood up to gree the new incredile woman. Even Han Solo, who was not exactly the most inerllect capers in the world knew they were all in the presecne of aa military masterwoman!

He began to speak to Laura whilst looking at her very seriously. Karla was jelous because she knew that Rory seemed to like Laura.

(WHAT A TYPICAL FUCTARD MAN)

"My lady, please tell us what you have planned. We need you to help us fight the evil Sith armades that are approuching us!"

Laura pulleed out a chair from near the tale and, with her long dress falling just abover her delicate feet, she put out a detailed map.

Han Solo jumped up to the table with enthusiastic exciting! He held his gun Happy close to him, ready for whatever orders that would be set his way!

Laura looked at the men arund her and grinned confidenty.

"The Sith have been discuvered by my scouts and their positions and locations have been construed to this map. I think the best line of actuion is tu have Rory act as the bait. The enemy Sith will almost certuinely take the bait if they feel the reward of captutrring an enemy captian is worth the risk".

The soldiers were starting to be restless and panicking that Rory wud be captived, but Rory looked at Laura and nooded. The soldiers knew that Rory was brave enuff to carry the missun forward.

Laura then darted her green eyes to Han.

"And you. I want you to prepare the fire attack. You are an expert in sniping and recon are you not?"

Han nodded and cheered rowdily with a fist in the sky!

"Well, I want you to prepare the attack and execture any who think that they cun report to their cummasters"!

Karla was getting angry and impatient! Who did this woman think she was! Giving all these orders to men and not giving anything to her! She's even more annoying that that FUCKTWARD ELLEN THE FUCKER. Whilst Ellen is just a stoopid blonde moronic fool with no brains, Laura was differnet! Laura was, by far, the moost cleverer persun in the rroom!

Karla angerily got from her chair, about to say her piece about how unfare it is that the men get to do everything. HOWEVER

Laura looked at Karla and smiled:

"You Karla, will have the most important task of all".

KARLA GASPED!

STAY TOONED TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KARLA AND MORE OF LAURA'S PLANNER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Karla luuked stunned, sort of like a tortule wud be if an alligator put it on its back (THAT WUD BE WEIRD!). She cudnt believe that this Laura thought she would be so important and imprresive! After all, Karla was very modestest about hurself and foght that she was not the best person in the whole wide wurld. However, she was very humblinged by Laura for being so importunt to the mission.

Laura fanned herself with her fan and began to speak of the mission Karla was to cary out:

"Once the Fire attack has been carried out I want you to chase, break up the enemie line and rote the enemie forces. Your interveintion will be integrel to our mission!"

Karla gasped! She was so exciting and happy to be able to play any small part of this mission! Especially such an important part as taking the enemy forces straight on.

Laura then put her fan down, and Karla knew SHIT JUST GOT REAL! She luuked at Karla and begain to speak very series like!

"I want you to charge and execute the enemie general. The general, Darth Vedar, is a very powerful member of the Sith. If we can trap him in the forests, then we will be able to capture and properly finish him off!"

Rory's sexy eyes began to glisten. All the soldiers in the room started to rumble in the ruum.

"Trap Darth Vedar" they began to shout!

For truly, Darth Vedar was a most feared and powerful member of the Sith.

Han Solo, who had fought Vedar many times, began to speak from his heart and soul.

"e and Happy have fought aganst Vedar manyb timbles. Not only is he intellect capers but he is a moist ferocious fightering power. I've ben tasked with assisanitng Vedar many times but even with Happy by miy side I have been unable to carrie out even a small danger to the enemy."

Laura then casually fanned hurself and laughed.

"Vedar is simmply a brutish warlord. He will NOT be able to stand up to yus and our powerful forces! Especially when u consider thayyyt us strong women are leadin this attack against him!"

Everyone began to cheer greetly with shouts and cheers.

However, from the corner of her eye, Karla noted the enemie. It was enemy scouts! They had been overhering the hole conservation!

Laura began to shout in a ferenzy!

"Everyone, take out the sith scoutes! If they report bak to Vedar then our plan will be ruuned!"

The men stood around terrified (BLOODY TYPICAL) and so Karla ran oot to cut down the enmie scouts before they got bak to their commandeing army..

But when Karla saw who was leading the tropes she gasped!

"YOU" said Karla!

WHO WAS THE PERSON LEADING THE ENEMIE?

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Karla looked at the enemie recon leader: it was Ellen!

"I knew it wud be a stupid blonde bimbo like urself!" Shouted Karla

(Author: In factualtiy, this is typislcal of stoopid girlie girlsi like Ellen. All those bllonding moronic fools are always backatbaing BITCHES. I am sick of all of thoise stoopid girlies! Why are thye alwyas stabbing my heart! MY LITTLE SENSITVITY HEART!).

Ellen luked aat Karla and paniced for she knew that Karla was so much better than he was at eveyfink! She tried to ruine away form Karla like a little cockroach! She ran as fast as she possilu ucd. It was like as if when a Cheetah sees a deer and ruines away for its impacting life. It ruines and ruines so dartingly that it leafs dustcluds in the air due to its seed. Just so, Ellen was leaving dustcluds as she ran across the boundless fiels.

Karla turned on her pink lightsabre and ran after the stoopid bloding bimbo. She cut down any and al stormtroppers that stud in her way and, after quie a lot of fun killing, she finally cornetted Ellen. Ellen fell on her knees and begged for forgivingness.

"Please Karla! I was scarred that I and my familie wud be killed! Darth Vedar held my familie hostage and sade that if I didnt foolowing his orderers he wud kill them!"

Karla laughed in a cool and hysterical manner and begun to speak:

"Do yu honestly fink I wud believe yur stoopid lies? I know what yu are! Your stoopid blonde hair gives yu away almost instantly!

(I KNOE LLOADS OF BLONDE BITCHES AT SCHOOL! ELLEN MUST CLEARLY BE LIKING THEM!)

Ellen began to cry and franticully beggining for mercy but Karla took no prisoners (WHAT A COOL GIRL! YOU GO GIRL!)

Karla rose her lightsbare high above her head and chopped of stoopid Ellen's head.

Ellens bodie fell like a stump to the floor. Kalra giggled.

Karla ran back to the team and saw that the rest of the recon soldiers had been wiped out. Han Solo put his gun, Happy, down and smiled.

"I've taken out all these fellas gurl! Aye aah! Me a real man and impress urgh!"

Rory turned off his green lightsabrer and smiled whedn hew saw karla. he moved to discuss the plans for the next mission.

However, Laura moved up to the team and began to speek.

"We have taken out all the soldiers and reconing! Well, let's prepare the fire attack."

Karla nodded as they all muuved to the forest!

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Laura luuked at the team and swiftly muved them to the forest where she planed to set up the plane. She waved her soft fan in the air and the fireflies fled from her incredible aura. Karla luked at Laura and, only after veryithhng the hole team went thru did she realise that she was in frunt of a genius.

"Yes, Laura is a tru genius" thought Karla in great admiralation.

Laura began to speek of her planes:

"This is the plane everyone. I fink it wud be best for us to lure the enemie into the forests. Rory, go with Han Solo and lead the enmei into my majesticalfied plane!"

Rory turned on his green lightsabre, smileing, Han gripped onto Happy and ran after his captiain.

Karla waited eagerly for her instructions as Laura was adressing every single battleion their orders. Eventually, Laura swivelled rund and, wabing her fan, she talked to Karla:

"As I have alredy sed, I want you to lede the charge after the scatteringed enemies."

Karla smiled with a great fantastic grin!

"However" Continued Laura "I also want another genrneal to help you with this battle. I was thinking of a young talkented mane. He's very powerful, and has slane many stormtroppers before in his many battles."

Karla began to get angry and houte!

"What are you talking aboot Laura! I am a STRONG and INDEPENDENT woman! I can handle this taske on my owne! I don not need any help or inteference from any silly man! `I don't care how many stormtroppers he has taken in battleing! I want to do this myself"!

Karla began to get increadingly red and angry and she rushed up agiant Laura. In fact, she pushed her up againste a wall.

Laura mooved her fan slowly away from her face, slowly reeling away from Karla. They both looked at each other in a moment of disbelief. It was moist certainly a sudden movement and surge of emoticons. Laura gathered her compoisere and muuved away from Karla, with her eyes never away from the pale face of Karla. The two spirits gazed into the flame of each other's minds.

But, before either could react to what had happened, a soldier ran in.

"Hey guys, I recall Laura telling me she wantedd me too help oute with thhe routing of the Sith enemies".

Karla sharply turned around, Laura moved away a short distance and looked into the skiis.

Karla gasped!

It was Luke Skywalker!

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Karla stared right into the eyeies of Luke Skywalkers. Luke was quite the famity in the revel army. Luke was famouse for his long, flowing blonde bearde. He was sometimes nicknamed 'the beautiful bearde' by his comrades.

Han Solo saw Luke and ran up to him. Luke smiled and gave him a high five!

"Luke! Where have u ben? You went missinge years agoes!" said Han Solo with frantic exsitment.

Laura slowly paced forwarde with her long dress dragginge behinde her feet. She fanned herself gently and begun to speaking:

"I founde Luke a few days ago, livinge on his own with the wildnernesse and beastes. It was after a failing missione against the Sith. Rory and Luke had leading an elite and crack armie agunste the enemie but..they were ambushed! Darth Vedar managed to trap the duo againste a cliff edge. Luke and Rory had tried to go up againste Vedar ut Vedar was too powererful for the two. First, Luke was drivene off the mountain edge and, only then, Rory was rescued in the knick of time by Han Solo's striking team".

Luke leaned against a military base wall and began to lecturirng on his journeying.

"I fought I wud have died frum that fall. However, I was rescued by a lighter. It was...god."

Everyone started to get restless and murmur, but Luke continuing:

"I got up frome that day and lvied with the beastes and birdies in the forests. I lived amongst the wilderness for longing. It was not untille Laura had approaching me was I remunded of my duties to the rebelling forces."

Laura smiled warmly.

"I found Luke as I was pacingling arund the undiscuvured wildereness on my scholapship trips."

Karla, who was slightlingly impressived wif this warrior decidued that it wud be okay for the duo to team up.

Karla turned on her pink lightsabre and teasinglye challenged Luke to a duel:

"Have at u, Luke!" she said playfully.

Luke turned on his lightsabre, like karla, to safe mode and he replied:

"Let's see what yu have got!"

The two ran up to each uther and began to swinging their lightsabrers at each uther. Karla beagn first, as the excitingable warriorerss she was, and used dartingless and quick jabs and rushes.

Luke managed to deflect each stroking wif his defensiving stances. After all that was wut Luke was most renowned for. Luke was a mastering of defensiving techniquing.

After several exchanging Luke noticed sharpigly that Karla had left an openuningness in her defencing. He rushed at her like a crab and parryinged her sabre far away from her hands. Karla stood shockinged: she had never loste a lightsabre duel befor!

"Ha ha" bellowinged Luke wif his lightsabre held high up.

"I still have the old touche! You were a challenge woman, but I am the greatest Jedi in the world!"

Karla becaminged red wif anger! (Author - HOW DARE THIS OBNXOIOUS STUPID MAN CALL KARLA 'WOMAN'! SHE'S A HUMAN BEING, WITH FEELINGS AND EMOOOOTIONS!)

Laura started fanninged hersulf more slowly and grinned with a glimmering in her eyies. She begun to speak:

"I think wif you two powerful warriors we will certainly be able to finally destroy the Sith here and nuw!"

Laura looked at Luke, then onto Karla, and gently moved her glowing face as she walked buck into her camp.

Howevur, Karla did certuninly not trust this Luke Skywalkers!

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

-Authour Notes-

Hey everyone :) . Fanks fur all your generus feedback, in the forms of the private messages and review!

Yu guys rock!

Chapter Ten

The next day Laura cmed out o the camping. She faned hersulf and positoned everune for their role in the fire attack. Everyfink was now set and, finately, the team would be able to wipe out the Sith. Thanks to the intellect capers of Laura, the Sith will be goinge down!

Rory gavered up his best men for he new he wud be acting as baite. Rory luuked at Laura and spake unto her:

"I hope yu knowe whut you are doing Laura. I'm putting myself un the line here."

Laura simply smiled back and replied:

"You knowe that my plane will be successfulling. Besides, you knoew me too well. You knoew I never makke any mistook don't you?"

Rory smiled at Laura, railed his troopes, and set off to the plaines. For this was the plan! Rory wud lead the stormtroppers to the area of the firing attacke, where Han Solo wud scatter them and then Karla wud chase up Darth Vedar.

Rory made one final shout before he finally departud:

"By the end of todaye, Darth Vedar will be slained!"

Laura went into her camp to examine hur warring map whih left only Han and Kala in the grassyland. Han Solo and Karla waited for the Sith to come into vision, for they knew it could take a while for Rory to lure the Sith into visioning. A short while was passinging, so Han tried to pass time with some small talk.

"Hey Karla, where did a pretty girly like urself cum from? We don't see many pretty girls around in this revel army!"

Karla laughed and looked at her lightsabre, stroking the handlebars of it. Han continued.

"A lot of our revel troppers have been askinge me to ask yu out ya know? Like, on a date! (AUTHOR NOTE - TYPICAL STOOPID MEN! I ADMIT SOME MEN ARE OKAY BUT LOADINGS ARE TWATIES!) To be honestig I tolde them to forgut about it! After all, there's no way a pretty girlie like yourself wud be single, right? Right?"

Karla continued to laugh as she turned on her lightsabre to pratice her fighting styles. She spoke to Han as she took her time parrying and swinging:

"I think you can tell your troppers to not worrie aboute me! I'm not going to fall for any man (AUTHOR NOTE - YOU GO GIRL! YOU PROUD AND STRONG WOMAN!). Sometimes I find people attractive, but not in series way. More in a way I look at a painting or sculpture. I admire the beautifimus but not wif any dediation."

Han Solo began charging up his gun Happy and continued to exchnage wif Karla.

"So, has there ever been anyone yu have loved? Anyone that wus stickinging out from the crowding?"

Karla began to gaze longingly into the air, but before she cud reply to Han she heard the shouts and warcries of men. Han and Karla turned around into the vallie and saw Rory's team leading the men into the forests, feneighing retreat. Laura heard the shouting and ran out of her camp.

"Now Han! Get to your ambush positioning wif yur snipey men!" Laura ordered.

Han nodded, and before even a little mouse cud say 'Wowser!', Han had climbed up the mountainyside. Before the Sith armie knew it, blaster shots flew acrosse the skie like Hummingbirdies! Several Sith soldiers fell in battle due to the organised chaos and fear. They drooped unto the floor like flies!

Laura began to calmly fane herself, even in the presences of such danger and fear. She luuked at Karla and speaking to her:

"Now Karla, as soon as the enemy flee into forests in all directiones, they will triggere off the fire attacks. That wille be yur chance! Find Darth Vedar and take him downe once and fur all! We only get one chance, I'm relying on you"!

Kalra turned off her lightsabre, bracing for combatting, and replied:

"But Laura, how do we trigger the fire attack? We have no fire technology or any other explosive power? Did you steal bombes from a Sith camp?"

Laura laughed, put her fan to it's holster by her side, and said

"Watch this"

She held her hande out to Karla and...

KARLA GASPED!

For what was in Laura's hand was...fire! Fire that had appeared from nowhere as if by magick!

Laura saw the confusion in Karla's eyes and uttered only this word:

"The Force".

KARLA GASPED AGAIN!

HOW WILL THIS EXCITING BATTLE END? WILL KARLA MANAGE TO DEFEAT DARTH VEDAR?

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Karla looked at Laura in disbelievement. Was that...the force? No, that mustar be impospebble. Karla had only heard leggingeds of the force. They were just that... a legginged. The force wasn't real! It wus only a tale u wud saye to your children or other younge ones.

Laura saw the surprising in Karla's eyes. She was usede to people's surprises when she revelled her powers. Laura put both of her arms out streight to Karla.

"Come on Karla, let's go route the enemie" laughed Laura, as she gatheringed her troops.

Before Karla wus able to responde or speaketh in any way, a huge explosione started in the air. It was many locations, like mini firebirdies that illuminiatied the dusking sky in many areas. Crimsone sparkles were reflecting in Karla's eyes.

Laura smiled as she luuked into the distance. Everyone knew that Laura's makeshit bombs had gone off and that now was the time to destroye the enemie.

Karla shouted, holding her now tuned on lightsabre high, "LET'S GO KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS"!

The troops yelled, and Karla ran with Luke Skywalker towards the forests. Everything initially wente to plane as the duo darted and chopped up all that stud in their way. Many different types of stormtroppers fell like flies to a light. Just like as a goat runs downe the mountainingside in a rushing fear, so did the stormtroppers and other Sith forces run in panic. They were so unorganised and afraid they wud even fall to their feet and beg for mercy.

"Please, mi ladie, please don't harm me" said an injured stormtropper who was lieng on the floor with his handies outstreched.

Karla simply glanced at him, laughed hysterically, and stabbed him in the heart.

"No one escapes from me! I am the moste powerful warrior in the wurld" exhultede Karla. (YOU GO GIRL!).

After Luke and Karla had hackinged up many soldiers they reached the forests. This wus when things startinged to becum more difficulte. Laura had anticipated that the enemie wud flee in all directions and fell into the pits she had cleverly duge up, howevere, Darth Vedar must have calmed down his soldiers and managed to keep them in drilled order. For this reason, the enemy were held up in a tight and protected boxed formation.

Laura shouted angrily: "Dangit! Now we will never be able to take out Darth Vedar".

Han Solo, Rory and Ellen had managed to catch up to Karla, Luke and Laura. Their roles in the strategem were accomplished and theye were now free to rejoin the whole groupe.

Rory put his hand on Laura's shoulder warmly and started to speak:

"Do not feel so bad about yourselfe Laura, we managed to eradaciting many of the stormtroppers. Even if Darth Vedar has survived this battle, he will have endured a bitter defeat. Not only have we dealt the enemie a bittering blowe, but we have also showininged everyone the might of our own armie".

Karla looked at the two jealously (HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER) and then luuked into the dusk moonlight sternly:

"Darth Vedar, I will face you on the battlefield! Prepare to die!"

Karla tuned on her lightsabre and ran straight into the forest (KARLA WAS GOING TO SHOW THE PERSONING HOW BRAVE AND COURAGEOUS THEY WERE! THISS BATTLE MEANS MORE THAN JUST WAR!)

The rest looked in amazement and awe...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KARLA? WILL SHE DEFEAT DARTH VEDAR?

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Karla ran straight head into the foreste. She dodged and bucked past everie blastering shot and vibratorsword swig. Karla was a great fighter, however, even someone as incredible as Karla was sluggiling to taking on everie single oponenet on. There wer so muny: it wus like an armie of ants!

Suddenly! Karla cud see a blonde glimmer in the corener in her eye, coning frome the beautiful beard of Luke Skywalker. He tuned on his blue lightsabre and, with Karla, moved to chop up the enemie. Thus, the coloures of pink and blue brightened up the dark sky in a menacingly waye.

"Luke! What are u doing here? It's dangerus here don't you know? The stormtroppers very well may try to take yu prisoner or kill you!" shouted Karla as she saw Luke.

Luke luuked at Karla seriousingly and laughed: "Hey Karla! Laura tolde us to be partners! Thereford we shud totally get these people! We are buddies Karla!"

Karla smiled back and the two continued to slash and hacking their way thru enemie after enemie. Karla foughte with her typical elegant grace, swinging her pink deathplonk around in full circles and with cool tilts of her fit body. Luke, on the other hande, was fighting altugether more roughly. He swunf his sabre round wif agressive and heavy blows. Each movement was so strong that the nearby stormtroppers wud flee and run away.

Karla ran slightingly ahead of Luke and let out a fierce roar:

"I am Karla Highwind, one of the fit generals of the High Catsle! I serve Emperor Rory as his strong woman vanguarde! Any who face me, try it MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The shoute was so scarie that even Luke, feared general of the Great Kingdoms, was startled. However, he put on a fiercing face in order to keep the scarie atmospear that Karla wished to exclude.

The stormtroppers were so scared that they fled in all directions.

"Remember Karla Highwind!" boasted Karla as the stormtroppers fled away.

"You will...live to regret that lady" said an approachinge voice.

Karla, having ben rused up by her victorie, laughed and taunted this foe. She did not beliv that anyone cud stand to fight her now!

The figure started to come into vision and...

KARLA GASPED!

It was Darth Vedar!

Vedar held his red lightsabre up high as he showed his powerful figure off. He was clad in darke armur, heavy armur that almoste resembled a turtle! Dark red lines covered downe his dusking armur. Darth Vedar saw Karla examining his armur, laughed, and shouted to her:

"I have a red line decorating on my armur everie time I take the line of a weak Great Kingdome moronic fool. I see I will have to have another duo of linings."

Karla and Luke went close to each other, for a stronge defence, and looked sternly at Vedar.

Karla knew it was now or never. In the burning forests, it was kill or be killed. She sighed heavily, for in truthe she wos scared, and then shouted:

"Ok Vedar, les see what yu got! Prepare thy self!"

OMGCOPTER! WILL KARLA AND LUKE BEAT DARTH VEDAR!

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Author Notes - Sorry fer takeing so long in riting this storie chapter up. I was busy becoze the aliens had arrived againe. THOSE DAMN ALIES. Why do those moronic foolies keepinging trieing to invad us? Go away aliens!

And, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Darth Vedar sprinted toward Karla, with lightsabre in handing, and swung his wepun wif all his might. The lightsabre flashed in the dark air like a crimson wave, a wave that wus just aboute to cum crashing down upon the two heroes. Karla and Luke wud surely be dead, if it were not for Luke's bravery.

Luke suddenly darted tuwards Darth Vedar with full furie and power. It was such a sudden change in his fear that Vedar was takining by surprise. The red flash was deflected and pushed back by a courageous blue heroic flashing.

KARLA GASPED!

"So, you aren't completely useless I see" laughed Karla.

Karla's spirits soared up to the heavenings like a hummingbirde. She gripped her lightsabre and charged at Darth Vedar and took quick flurries at him with true might. The pink and blue heroice sabres flashed at Vedar fericously ande without let up.

The Dragoon warriores stoode outside the battlezone and saw a great light display. It was as if the soules of the fighters could be seen from far away in the light of their lightsabres.

Rory stood amongst his Dragoon warriores anxiousely. He cud tell that Karla might not be able to defeat her most feriocious opononet yet. He turned on his green lightpike, turned to his men, and made a cool and hearty speech!

"Men, hear me. We have decimated the enemie armie and isolated the enemie general, Darth Vedar. Karla and Luke are fighting with the utmost of braverie but they cannot defeat hime on their own. We must running to their ale and support our friends".

The Dragoon warriores raised a mighty rallying cry, and wif Rory in the front, they charged headfirst into the forest. The remnants of the stormtropper armie fled away from the sight of such a magnificent armie as the Dragoon warriores

After cutting down any stragglers in the way to Darth Vedar, Rory finally reached his way to the forestes and Darth Vedar. There he saw the most incredible display!

Karla and Luke were swirling around taking quick and daring jabs at Darth Vedar. Vedar was clearly on the defensive, as he had underestimated the braverie and strenght of the two heroes. However, despite being on a defencey, Darth Vedar was the obviously more expereinced and strong warriore. He had an impreginable defencing and was biding time to take out Karla and Luke in one fell swoop.

After a short while of bouting, Vedar found his oppurtunitie, and with a strong and heavy counteratticking, swung his lightsabre with as much strenght as he cud and knocked both far away. In doing so he had also knocked out their lightsabres far away from them. Vedar laughed evilly as Luke's face froze in horror. Karla had been knocked out by the blow.

Rory looked in fear as Vedar slowly walked up to the warriors, ready to slay the two. Rory ran headfirst into Vedar, wishing to save his two friends, and in doing so, abondinge the saftey of the numbers of his armie. Rory was now all alone.

Vedar turned to looke at Rory and charged at him. Rory managed to hold off Vedar's strenght momentarily, but he was no warrior. Rory's strenght lay entirely as a natural leader and commander of strong men. It was not long until Vedar obliterated Rory's defencing and sliced his lightsabre in two.

Rory fell to the floor and started to quickley crawl away. The defeat of the commander installed fear into the Dragoon armie. Their morale plummeted as some contemplated fleeing, whilst others desserted as fast at they cud!

Vedar lifted his arms into the aire and laughed as he spoke:

"Is this the best that the Dragoon armies can offering up to me? I will kill all of you brave warriores and send a message to the Dragoon fiefdoms. The Empire shall rise again"!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES? HOW CUD THEY POSSIBLEY SURVIVE NOW?

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
